xesperwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Aslash
Also Known as the Pervy Gray Rabbit. Background Childhood Joe was born on Sentrocan in the year 1988 to the household of Aslash. His parents were the King Frank Aslash and Queen Janet Aslash of the Icala Continent of Sentrocan. Being the sun of King Aslash, the great adventurer, and Queen Alsash the generous it was assumed that Joe would manifest similar abilities as his parents but oddly enough he never gained any abilities. When Joe was young he had regular visits with his dad to see his Half-Sister Kumori Aslash and her Mother Delta Asha whom Frank had relations with before becoming King of the Icala Continent. The Kumori and him would get along fairly well with each other if she wasn't teasing him the two would be playing together. Joe was trained in martial arts by a man named Tun Dew, to learn how to gain the upper hand in a combat situation. His master trained him in the ways of hand to hand combat and using atris staff arts. This combined with his exploitative attitude he began to want to explore the world like his father did before him. At the age of 5, Joe found himself being an older brother, as his parents brought Yuki Aslash into the world. However unlike him, his brother was born with abilities. This didn't make Joe feel uneasy, in fact this made Joe feel like he wanted to protect Yuki all the more. 2 years later, he received news that his sister Kumori had passed away, and he was devastated, he loved listening to her band's music and even more so hanging out with her. Less than a year after Kumori's passing, Joe was slowly recovering from his Sister's death. He was all the more preoccupied with protecting his brother so he held onto his atris crystal staff at all times. However the Aslash kingdom became under attack as a new person wished to rise to power. Joe never really learned who they were as when they laid siege to the kingdom. Joe was told to take Yuki and run using a secret passage way. The two did so and the door closed just as the attackers made it into the room. Joe heard the screams of the workers as they were slaughtered, he heard the struggle as his mom fought back only to hear her scream in agony at the end as he ran off with his brother. Now everything stolen from him outside of his brother and a atris staff that he held onto for protection everything was gone. He was no longer a prince, he was an orphan, his older sister was dead, his friends were no more, and everything he ever owned was now owned by another person or destroyed. Fearing that he was the cause of all this as if he was cursed he decided to give his brother up to an orphanage before he ended up loosing Yuki as well. Now alone the 8 year old Joe wanted to become stronger, strong enough to help protect the ones he loves. So, he headed off on a journey where he sought of his old master's temple to continue learning in the ways of Atris Fighting. It took him 2 years of traveling before finding the temple. Training Years After having traveled harsh terrain and survived wicked weather he managed to make it to the Atris Temple here he begged to learn the fighting arts to help defend others. Personality Acquaintances Powers Category:Characters